


VSS Minis

by Musikman50



Category: DCU (Comics), Lady Death (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Red Sonja (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Vampirella (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Harem, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musikman50/pseuds/Musikman50
Summary: One-Shots on moments in Vampi, Spidey, and Sonja. Expect character interactions, character developments, and lemons that happened off screen from the main story.





	1. Hunger

_**Chapter 1: Hunger**_  

_ This takes place between chapters 6 &7 _

Outside of Peter's apartment, Peter was coming up the stairs with a mini-fridge in his arms. He wasn't alone as Vampi was helping him carry it to his apartment. "I want to say thanks again for helping me with this. This means a lot to me", Vampi said as they got to his apartment door.

"It's no problem at all, Ms. Normandy", Peter said

"Peter please, when we're alone just call me Ellie, Vampi, or Vee", Vampi said.

"Uh right, right, sure thing... Vee", Peter said. Vampi smiled as they got to the door. Peter opened the door to his apartment and they walked in carrying the mini-fridge. Soon enough, Sonja walked in the room.

"What is that?"

"It's a mini-fridge", Peter said. "It's to keep cold foods cold. That reminds me what is inside here anyways?" With that Vampi stopped and they both placed the mini-fridge down on the floor.

"What do you think? It's blood", Vampi said as she opened it up to show bags full of blood.

"Ah right, vampire", Peter said.

"So how many people have you killed to get this much blood?" Sonja asked with a critical eye and a glare.

"This is synthetic blood. I synthesized this a while back to help me control my urges for blood", Vampi said as she closed the door to the mini-fridge.

"You created fake blood to drink? That's crazy", Sonja said.

"Not really, I helped created synthesized blood for one of my old enemies named Morbius. Vee did this so she wouldn't have to go attack someone to drink blood", Peter said.

"Fine", Sonja said as she crossed her arms. "So what will you do with this now?"

"For now, I'm putting this in my room just in case", Vampi said as she grabbed the mini-fridge with one hand and began to lift it up over head and walk away with it.

"Hey Vee, let me know when you start to run low on blood. I'll make you some more... that is if you want me to", Peter said. Vampi turned around with a smirk.

"Well I wouldn't mind at all", Vampi said as she went to her room. All the while swaying her hips in an enticing way.

While she did this Sonja pouted at Peter. He noticed this and turned to her. "What? What's going on? Why are you looking at me like that?" Peter asked

"Oh no reason", Sonja said as she began to walk away.  _'What is wrong with me and why am I jealous of her? I shouldn't care about the Spider or the creature and yet I do but why?'_ , Sonja thought to herself as she walked into the room.

Vampi was in her room as she placed the mini-fridge on the floor in her room adjacent from her bed. Soon enough she opened up the mini-fridge and took one of the bags of blood, tore it open slightly, and began to drink it. In just a couple of seconds all of blood was gone and Vampi sat on her bed having consumed the blood in front of her.

"Thank goodness, I finally got a drink. I don't know how much longer I could've lasted if I didn't get this", Vampi said as she sat back on the bed. "One of these days I'm gonna find a way to control this hunger for blood. I hope I can". Vampi can only hope that she can find a way.

**End. Not the End.**


	2. Bikinis

_**Chapter 2: Bikinis** _

_ This takes place between chapters 6 and 7 and a part of chapter 9 _

Peter was in his room with Sonja in front of him as she was laying on his bed. The two were waiting on a call from Tony and Steve to let them know when to come to Avengers Tower in order to confront the X-Men about Hope Summers with the Phoenix coming to Earth. To Peter's slight frustration, she was in her scale-mail bikini that left little to the imagination. "Sonja, I'm just gonna ask. Do you have to wear that?"

Sonja looked at him with frown. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Well, the X-Men are powerful beings and well...I don't think a chain-mail bikini-" Peter was cut off by Sonja.

"Scale-mail bikini", Sonja said with a stern glare.

"Fine. I don't think a scale-mail bikini will help you out", Peter said. "Understand that I just don't want you to get hurt".

Sonja frowned before she sighed. "Spider, I understand your concerns and I appreciate it but trust me I'll be fine. Besides, I'm more than capable to take on a few of them", Sonja said.

"Don't get a head of yourself", a voice called out. Peter and Sonja saw Vampi walk into the room wearing her red V sling bikini. "The X-Men aren't pushovers so trust me you'll need the protection".

"I don't need you to inform me of how to protect myself", Sonja said with her arms crossed.

"I know you don't and if you want to get hurt, fine, I won't stop", Vampi said. "But I'd heed Peter's warning if I were you". Vampi looked over to Peter and noticed that Peter was uncomfortable. She smirked as she knew why.

"I'll be fine the way I am", Sonja said.

"Alright then", Vampi said as she sat next to Peter. "So when is this mission going to start?"

"It starts once we get to Utopia", Peter said. "The objective is to talk to Scott and reason with him to put Hope in protective custody, although deep down in my heart I have a feeling this won't work".

"Why is that?"

"Cyclops, over the last few months, has been doing questionable things. I get why he's doing it but that doesn't make things right", Peter said.

"Well maybe I can convince him to stop", Vampi said.

"What makes you think you're going?" Sonja asked.

"Why can't I go?" Vampi asked.

"Because we are just going to talk and you will not be needed. Besides, you would probably escalate the situation", Sonja said.

"You know that is not true at all", Vampi said with a pointed look at Sonja who glared at her.

"Easy ladies, there's no need to fight here besides the fate of the world is at stake", Peter said. "That being said, Vee we would probably handle the situation no problem".

"And if you're wrong?" Vampi asked with an unconvinced look.

"If I'm wrong, I'll personally admit that we'll need help", Peter said.

"Alright then, I won't get involved", Vampi said before she stood in front of him with a smirk. "Quick question though Peter, how's bikini looks better: mine or Sonja's?" Vampi was in a sexy pose with her chest pushed out. Sonja glared at her for even asking that question before looking to Peter for his answer.

Peter was not sure who to pick because they were both insanely hot. It was at that moment that Peter's Avengers ID went off. Peter sighed in relief before he stood up. "Saved by the bell", Peter muttered. "I'll have to answer that question another time. For now Sonja and I have to go. Will you be fine by yourself?"

"Yeah I can handle it", Vampi said.

"Alright then we'll see you when we get back", Peter said as Sonja got on his back before he swung out of his building.

"You will answer me question when you get back", Vampi called out just as they were leaving.

**_-Hours Later-_ **

Vampirella was able to get a friend of hers named Pendragon to use magic to fix a wall that was destroyed by Purgatori who was looking for Peter. Vampi sat on the couch wandering when Peter and Sonja will get back from their mission. Soon enough her cell phone rang out and she answered.

"Hello Ella Normandy speaking", Vampi said.

"Vampi, it's me Peter. Remember when I said we would probably handle the situation? Well it became a huge mess. We need help", Peter said. At this Vampirella smiled.

"It's about damn time".

**End. Not the End.**


	3. Catching Up

_**Chapter 3: Catching Up** _

_This takes place during the ten days in Chapter 9_

It had been a few days since the battle with the X-Men on the moon and currently Peter was taking a break from the fighting to sit down for a bit and try to relax. He sat on a couch and began to think about how Scott, Namor, Emma Frost, Magik, and Colossus have the powers of the Phoenix.

He also thought about Hope who is now being held prisoner on Utopia and wonders if she be alright. More importantly though, he thought about getting back Emma Frost for setting him on fire. "I'll get back at her, diamond skin or not", Peter said.

Soon enough, the door slowly opened. Peter looked to see who it was only to get a pair of large breasts in his face as he was being hugged by Diana. "It's good to see you again Peter. I missed you so much!" Diana said with a big smile on her face.

"It's good to see you too Di", Peter tried to say though his words being blocked as large breasts were in his face. Soon enough Diana let go and sat next to Peter. "Thanks for the arrival by the way. I don't think things will get any better until much later".

"No kidding it would seem the X-Men think we're the bad guys in this", Diana said.

"To be honest I think we kinda are the bad guys. The Avengers never really took the time to help the X-Men out with their issues. Hell, I'm just as guilty for not doing enough", Peter said with a sigh.

"We'll find a way to resolve this", Diana said. At that moment Diana began to form a seductive smile on her face. "In the meantime, I think we should catch up on old times". It was at that moment Diana began to move closer to Peter and began pressing herself on him.

"Uh Di, are you sure we should do this because people will probably walk through that door?" Peter asked.

"Well why not? If I recall correctly, you really enjoyed me being on top", Diana said as she pressed Peter's right hand on her left breast.

"Well true, I did enjoy it", Peter said with a slight blush. Diana pushed Peter down on the couch before rolling up his mask to reveal his lips and kissed him gently before stopping.

"I also remember you enjoyed my mother as well", Diana said with a smirk. Peter had nothing to say as he blushed about that. "You know Peter if you want we can recreate that moment again. Just tell me whenever you want to".

"Well Di, I uh-" Peter was interrupted as the door began to open. The two quickly sat back up to see Valkyrie walk in the room with Ben Grimm. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Nothin' much, we just came in to chill", Ben said.

"What were you two doing?" Brunnhilde asked.

"We were just catching up", Diana said.

"Okay then. By the way, Cap's lookin for ya, Di. Said somethin bout contactin Batman", Ben said.

"I'm on my way", Diana said as she got up and headed for the door. She stopped as Ben and Brunnhilde walked into another room while began to stand up before walking towards him and kissing him one more time. "I'm glad we get to see each other again".

"Same here", Peter said. With that, Diana began to leave with a smile while Peter sighed. "I have a feeling this will lead to a time where I have to decide which lady I have to be with. Why can't things just be simple for me?"

**End. Not the End.**


	4. Comfort

_**Chapter 4: Comfort** _

_ This takes place during the ten days in chapter 9 _

Peter was currently in the training room at Avengers Tower where across from him stood the blonde bombshell Dinah Drake Lance, aka the street tough member of the Birds of Prey, Black Canary. The two were trading hard punches and kicks all the while evading the other's moves.

Peter countered a punch and spun around for a heel kick. Dinah saw this and duck at the last minute before rolling away to the other side of the room. Dinah ran towards Peter and started throwing multiple punches at him only for Peter counter, block, and avoid each punch.

Soon enough, Peter performed a leg sweep only for Dinah to cartwheel away and stand up-right. As Dinah turned around however, Peter ran up to her and jumped up before wrapping his legs around her neck and using his body weight and lower body strength to throw her on to the ground.

Peter flipped himself upwards before kneeling and forcing Dinah down with his fist to her face. "Do you yield?"

Dinah sighed before she spoke. "Yeah I yield", Dinah said. Peter smiled before standing up and holding his hand out. Dinah took his hand and Peter helped her up. "Spider-Man and martial arts, that's a combination that should never happen".

"Well I had to compensate for my lack of Spider Sense somehow, which, by the way, is back and stronger than before", Peter said with a smile.

"I still think that's cheating", Dinah said.

"I do have something to ask. While training you seemed a bit out of it. Is something wrong?" Peter asked.

"Well you don't know this but my marriage with Ollie ended some time ago", Dinah said. "Let's just say that a lot happened when Lian died".

"Yeah Diana told me about what happened to Lian", Peter said with a sad expression as he remembered the little girl. She was the daughter of Roy Harper aka Arsenal and a criminal named Cheshire. Peter remembered playing with the little girl and thought of her as a beacon of light. Hearing that she died devastated Peter a lot as it reminded him of losing his future child.

"Ollie took it hard and it caused him to make stupid decisions", Dinah said. "I could tell he tried his best to keep himself together but he couldn't and in the end he decided that he wasn't fit to be with me. In the end, we agreed to get a divorce and today is the day that our divorce is finalized".

"Wow, Dinah I'm so sorry about that, about Ollie and Lian", Peter said out of sadness.

"I appreciate that Peter", Dinah said as she walks up to Peter and hugs him. Dinah didn't let go of Peter as she held on to him with tears going down her face. "Tell me Peter does this pain ever go away?"

Peter's eyes widened as he remembered asking that question before. Peter held Dinah tighter as he spoke. "The pain never goes away but it can make you stronger and life can get easier", Peter said. Dinah buried her face into Peter's neck as she continued to quietly sob all the while Peter held her to comfort her.

End. Not the End.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Women of DC (Power Girl)** _

_This takes place during the ten days in chapter 9_

Peter was in a room with Karen Starr aka Power Girl as she was inside of the Horizon Labs building where she was clearly surprising. "Wow, I'm clearly impressed", Karen said.

"You're impressed? Funny, I thought that you couldn't get impressed with something like this", Peter said in a joking manner and getting her to pout a bit.

"Whatever Pete", Karen said. "And yes, I am impressed. That you actually have a good paying job. You know you could have said yes to my job offer at Starrware".

"True but as much as I wanted to work there, it didn't feel right to work at a lab in another world", Peter said.

"I guess I can understand", Karen said.

"Speaking of Starrware, how is it doing so far?" Peter asked. Peter noticed that Karen had turned around and started to look at the ground.

"Sadly it's not doing anything at all", Karen said. "I had to close down Starrware due to an act of sabotage from Maxwell Lord. Starrware was losing money and many of my employees were taken away thanks to Lord's actions".

"Wow, I'm so sorry about that", Peter said.

"Don't worry Peter, I'll be fine", Karen said. "Besides I have enough money to keep myself afloat until then".

"Well alright, but if you need help at any time, let me know", Peter said.

"I know Mr. Parker", Karen said before ruffling his hair while pressing his face into her chest. "You're such a cheese-ball you know that?"

"Umph, Uh cumph brugh (Hey, I can't breathe)", Peter struggled to get out.

"Sorry about that", Karen said. "But in all honesty, I appreciate that Peter. Thank you".

"Anytime, so do you want a grand tour of Horizon Labs?" Peter asked.

"Why of course Mr. Parker. I'd love to see just what makes this place tick", Karen said.

"Alright then, follow me as I will unveil to you the greatest areas of Horizon Labs that will leave you breathless and wanting more!" Peter said trying act like a hype man. This just got Karen to giggle at his antics while she followed him.

 _'I wonder if I can work here at Horizon Labs just to be with Peter'_ , Karen thought to herself as she.

**End. Not the End.**


End file.
